


A Zenda Phenomenon

by Aranel125



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel), The Prisoner of Zenda (1937)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Other, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranel125/pseuds/Aranel125
Summary: Secret Santa 2020 gift to Starryo.CinPhen retelling of Anthony Hope's The Prisoner of Zenda, or rather of its classic 1937 film version.In this AU, Lucette and Klaude did not get cursed, and Waltz either was not cursed or somehow broke his curse before this story starts.Waltz's POV.A careful magician meets and befriends a careless foreign prince just to find himself in a situation where he has to impersonate his new friend to save the latter's life and the country from a conspiracy - that including impersonating him before the prince's fiancee who happens to be our hero's lost childhood friend.A joke of fate may allow for old friendships to be restored and new ones gained.
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Karma, Lucette Riella Britton/Waltz Cresswell
Kudos: 5
Collections: Cinderella Phenomenon Secret Santa 2020 Edition





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallingStxrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingStxrs/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and happy New Year, Star, I hope you enjoy this!  
> The work is in progress, two last chapters will be uploaded as soon as possible. (They are already written, just not translated to English yet.)

Wonderful summer days were out when after a long journey I finally returned to the capital.  
The goal of my trip to a remote borderline province was to meet a group of witches who had an isolated lifestyle and avoided political life, and to persuade them to help in rebuilding the kingdom after the war. Naturally the chances of success were notably higher if the messenger would be one of our blood, and Delora was heavily occupied with the Marchen business, so it was I who went. The mission took quite a time, but still I managed to get a rather indistinct agreement – therefore I was entering the city with a clear conscience and, no wrong in admitting, a wish to have a good rest. I missed the Angiellian kids and joyful spectators in squares, and the weather, like I already said, was promising splendid opportunities for shows.  
The streets of the capital were especially clean and decorated with garlands and other ornaments, despite no holiday was expected by the calendar. It had to be a visit by some very important person. My guess turned out correct when I caught a sight of a festive poster – a portrait of a young man with long red hair and a handsome face.  
Having arrived at the Marchen, I found all my friends in good health. Moreover, Parfait’s selling of potions was going successful, and the financial business of the tavern was experiencing a rise compared to its usual state. Both ladies were happy to see me back and even more when I told them the results of my mission.  
Tired from the way, I slept like dead whole night, and in the morning the mischievous rays of summer sun found their way in in the tavern windows and called to the square.  
How good it is after all to have a loved occupation that brings both joy to the kids and bread to the Marchen.  
I cheerfully shook away the remnants of sleep, not suspecting how many turbulent events would follow this morning.  
\---  
Today I was performing as a magician, and a thought visited my head to fulfill one my idea from long ago.  
Momentarily, as if accidentally, disappearing behind the curtain after one of the tricks, I crafted a brief-lasting but an accurate illusion and came out to the spectators a copy of one of the men in the front row.  
The original and his neighbors firstly froze, then erupted with ecstatic applause.  
The idea was liked.  
I got carried away, imitating the next one of the richest merchants of the capital, then an opera actor popular these last days. I have a good memory on faces, and the public was enthusiastic.  
\- Do you want to see our high guest? – I exclaimed at the end.  
An approving noise of voices was the response.  
I made a step behind the curtain, carefully reconstructing in my memory the face from the yesterday poster.  
A minute after, a stately redhead nobleman appeared before the public and bowed his head a moderate gesture.  
The applause and the exclamations were resembling an explosion, the women being especially excited.  
\---  
The sun was gleaming on the coins earned by the today show – but the smiles of big and small ones, still standing before my eyes, shone far more brightly.  
I went for a walk to the forest edge and now was sitting, letting bare feet down into a laughing stream.  
The foliage on trees and the sunbeams were covering the whole glade with greenish golden specks of light and shade.  
Leaning my back on a tree trunk, I was listening to the ringing of the flowing water, when some quiet voices reached my ears.  
\- That is the same one? – a male voice was asking.  
\- Seems like him, - a female one replied.  
\- Amazing, - the man slowly said.  
I looked around.  
Behind me two people stood, judging by the clothes, knights of the Order of Caldira. A young dark-haired man with a careful gaze and strict-looking woman, her blonde hair in a narrow ponytail.  
Having noticed I was looking at them, the man coughed slightly embarrassedly.  
\- Excuse me, mister, was it you who was performing in the morning tricks with doubles?  
\- Me. – I shrugged my shoulders. – Did you like it?  
The woman smiled.  
\- We certainly did. By the way, I am Lady Jurien Valiente, and this is Sir Garlan Belrott, my friend.  
\- Waltz Cresswell. – I smiled and outstretched my hand. Sir Garlan and Lady Jurien shook it in turns.  
\- We especially liked the last change, - Lady Jurien continued with a smile. – I could swear that was the real Prince Klaude. Ah, pity he did not see it with his own eyes.  
I gratefully nodded, absent-mindedly. Prince Klaude of Brugantia – that is who that youth turned out to be.  
Footsteps sounded near, and Sir Garlan looked around:  
\- Greetings, Your Highness.  
I was astonished to find myself face to face with the figure of my imitation.  
The artist who painted that poster was no doubt talented, but there was something in Prince Klaude of the kind that an unmoving picture cannot convey. He was graceful with some specially royal careless grace of a person who knows he is being admired, and was slightly squinting his eyes.  
I caught myself thinking that Prince Klaude resembles a well-fed cat.  
I approached and bowed with respect:  
\- To Your Highness’ service.  
Lady Jurien stirred:  
\- Your Highness, this is the magician of whom we told you.  
The royal guest brightened:  
\- Oh, so you are that very skillful lad? Well, I have to admit I was greatly surprised to hear of your trick – I was absolutely sure all my life I have no dublicates in past, present or future! Tell, how do you do it?  
I smiled:  
\- A good magician does not tell his secrets, Your Highness.  
The prince laughed.  
\- I see you are no loser! What is your name?  
\- Waltz Cresswell. – I bowed my head slightly.  
\- What a poetic name. – Prince Klaude tossed his long hair away from his face in a theatrical manner. – I could say I am envious in a good way. Magician, do you want to have a goblet or two on the occasion of such a notable acquaintanceship?  
That was, speaking the truth, quite an unexpected offer. Last time I have been in a royal palace or conversed with royals many years ago. But Prince Klaude held himself easily and openly, possessed some charm appealing to him, and also I was curious, so I agreed.  
\---  
As I learned during the way, the high guest due to his eccentricity was staying in a hunting lodge at the forest edge with his rather small retinue and two Angiellian knights who were entrusted with the safety of His Highness. These were Sir Garlan and Lady Jurien. During the time of their acquaintance with Prince Klaude they had already become friends on the ground of their love for fencing – as both knights said, Prince Klaude had no equals with a sword.  
Soon the four of us were sitting around a table, and the prince proclaimed the first toast “for the beautiful kingdom of Angielle and its hospitality”. I barely sipped from my goblet, remembering that wine quickly gets into my head and not wanting to get drunk in the presence of a foreign throne heir.  
Lady Jurien emptied her goblet in one gulp and offered to raise a second one for the blossoming Brugantia.  
\- For the upcoming union between the great lands! – Prince Klaude raised the third goblet. – I assure you, sirs, when I become the king of Angielle and Brugantia, no witches will dare to threaten your wonderful motherland again!  
\- The king of Angielle and Brugantia? – I repeated in surprise.  
The foreigner looked over at me in perplexity.  
\- What, I have not told? Crown Princess Lucette of Angielle is my fiancée.  
I admit I was slightly bewildered – it was difficult to imagine Princess Lucette next to him. More precisely, I rarely met a couple so different from each other. Through, perhaps, serious and strict Little Star whom I remembered could become an anchor for the reckless Brugantian… and he maybe would return her the joy and help her to open up to this world. Something painfully clenched inside at the thought that last four years, since the Great Victory, Princess Lucette never left the palace.  
\- For the engagement, - I said hastily and emptied my goblet at once.  
The fourth toast was personally for the princess. The fifth – for the honourable King Genaro. The sixth – I don’t remember for what.  
Lady Jurien relaxedly leaned onto the back of her chair.  
Prince Klaude, trying to fill the goblet one more time, found the bottle empty and called a servant to bring another one.  
Sir Garlan anxiously rose from his place:  
\- Your Highness, I believe that is quite enough.  
\- How can that be enough? – the future heir of two kingdoms muttered. – I am getting married soon, maybe I am experiencing last days of freedom! And I cannot have a drink?  
\- Your Highness, - the knight frowned, - you have the appointment today and are not supposed to be drunk. You should fit your status.  
\- You think I do not fit it? – Prince Klaude snapped unexpectedly sharp.  
I wanted to say something, but the work of the wine was becoming known, and I could not get up from the chair.  
Sir Garlan continued eyeing the prince with reproach.  
\- Your highness, the duty obliges…  
A narrow hand flashed – Prince Klaude slapped the knight.  
Sir Garlan slowly and silently bowed and in the same silence sat down.  
The servant returned with a new bottle.  
\- Your Highness, this wine was sent to you as a gift from a notable person of the Angiellian court. Sir Mythros, His Majesty’s advisor in the inner policy matters, wishes you good health and all benefits.  
Prince Klaude took the bottle.  
\- Here, - he said in a solemn tone, - is the way the highest society of Angielle cares about me. Be ashamed, Garlan.  
He uncorked the bottle and filled his goblet full.  
What followed, I did not see because I finally lost conscience.  
\---  
I came to my senses because I was splashed in the face with cold water.  
\- What are these jokes?  
Both knights were standing before me, pale and anxious.  
\- There are no jokes. – Sir Garlan pointed at the table. – Did you drink from that last bottle?  
\- No, - I shrugged.  
\- Thank God. Look there.  
Prince Klaude’s silhouette was unconsciously stretched on the floor.  
\- He is breathing, - Lady Jurien said quietly. – But we cannot wake him up, regardless what we do.  
The remnants of drunkenness evaporated in a moment.  
\- Drugged?  
The female knight silently nodded.  
They exchanged glances. Both really were pale as a sheet.  
\- We should have done something when that damn bottle was brought. We should have told long ago.  
\- Told what? – I asked.  
Sir Garlan’s face darkened.  
\- Jurien and I have serious reasons to suspect there is a conspiracy against the king in the palace. It is lead by no one other than Sir Alcaster himself. And Sir Mythros also has something to do with it. We were quiet because we had no proof… well, now we have.  
\- Why would they drug Prince Klaude?  
\- Tonight he has a official appointment with the king. Before all the court. Klaude was supposed to assure the king of friendliness from the side of the Brugantian throne, and so on. – The knight was somber as a stormcloud. – If the prince does not come… I do not know what is Mythros’ plan, but I sense a vile provocation.  
I bent down to the sleeping man and tried to use a spell increasing strength and alertness.  
Prince Klaude continued sleeping.  
I tried again, with the same result.  
I raised my eyes to the two knights:  
\- It seems to be not a plain soporific. He is enchanted.  
\- Enchanted? – Lady Jurien flinched. – If it involves witches… that is, followers of the late Queen… everything is ten times worse than we thought.  
Sir Garlan looked at me thoughtfully.  
\- Wait, you know magic?  
\- A bit, - I admitted. – That is how I show…  
I bit my tongue. Speaking of tricks in such a situation was absolutely tactless.  
Sir Garlan slowly shifted his gaze from me to the prince. Then again to me.  
\- Fate, - he finally said quietly. – Fate brought you here today, Waltz Cresswell.  
I admit I did not completely understand what he meant.  
\- You can assume the prince’s form, cannot you?  
My breath stiffened.  
To put out an impostor at a courtly appointment?  
\- That is too dangerous, - I let out after regaining the ability to speak. – Any mistake…  
Lady Jurien stirred uncomfortably:  
\- Do you have any other suggestions how to interrupt Mythros’ plans?  
Alas, I had no other suggestions.  
\- You are a professional actor. Text of the speech Klaude was supposed to say tonight is prepared written in advance – will you not be able to learn it until evening? – Sir Garlan looked at me an almost pleading gaze. – We cannot remain without doing anything!  
I took a deep breath. The knight was right. Not acting was more dangerous than acting.  
Who knows what that Sir Mythros was up to.  
\- I agree.


	2. Chapter 2

After Sir Garlan and I carefully placed the sleeping heir of the throne in a cellar, one of the most trusty servants was told to watch over him and the rest of the staff to keep the lodge in order while “Prince Klaude” and his retinue will be away on the appointment, - after all of this I took a strong hold on learning the greeting speech. Several times I pronounced it before Sir Garlan and Lady Jurien, and both voiced an idea that an actor’s skills cannot be wasted by drinking… literally.   
I had to apply a certain effort to change my appearance to that of Prince Klaude for enough long time and in a way so that another witch would not sense anything suspicious – for we knew there is at least one witch among the conspirators, and we could not be sure they are not going to be present at the ceremony.  
When evening came, everything was prepared.  
On the set hour, a carriage arrived for the high guest.  
I told myself to imagine I am playing in one more show.  
Soon a stately redhead crown prince – one hand resting on the handle of a ceremonial sword, a gold rose holding a silk scarf on place – entered the halls of the royal palace of Angielle.  
\---  
Mouth went dry with memories. Doubtfully I will ever forget the circumstances under which I had been in this place the last time.  
Sir Garlan and Lady Jurien were walking right behind me as a special escort, closer than the rest of the entourage. We had settled that in the case of any unforeseen turn of events they will give me a sign what to do.  
The Angiellian court was waiting.  
I looked over these people. The expressions were partially neutral, partially curious – there were many rumours of Prince Klaude, both good and bad ones, and many were interested to see him with their own eyes.  
I noticed several tense gazes too. Perhaps the least friendly of them was the gaze of a strong-built middle-aged man in armour, with a wide brownish face and slightly squinty eyes.  
I turned to Lady Jurien questioningly, tilting my head a morsel of an inch towards the unfriendly knight.  
\- Sir Alcaster, - she replied silently moving her lips.  
So I now knew one of the possible enemies in face.  
I looked at the courtiers again, trying to guess which of them is Sir Mythros, when a trumpet sang and the eyes of everyone present turned to the royal throne.  
King Genaro did not change much in appearance over the last four years – but he noticeably gained spirit and strength. I remembered this man a speechless shadow, a prisoner of his monstrous spouse, and now he was confident, joyful and seemed even slightly younger than before.  
It must have to do with his second marriage, I thought, moving my eyes to Queen Ophelia.  
That was a young woman with a bit shy smile and nothing artificial about her, of the kind you easier see at the counter of a greengrocer or a milkwoman than at a royal court.  
“Little Star is lucky when it comes to a stepmother”, - I could not help thinking.  
I forced myself out of the thoughts – the king was finishing his greeting, and my turn to speak was coming.  
I held a pause, nodded with respect and moderation, like a heir of a great land should before a ruler of another great land, and began.  
The world seemed to have stopped for me – there were only Prince Klaude, King Genaro, the honour of Angielle and Brugantia, the upcoming union and the friendly intents of the foreign monarch brought over miles in the mouth of his son.  
The king was asking questions, I was answering, having remembered not only everything I learned today about the diplomatic etiquette of both states, but also the almost gone now upbringing at a queen’s court.  
Finally we both fell silent. I bowed my head again. His Majesty Genaro Britton III responded the same way.  
The appointment was over.  
A supper in honour of the guest was supposed to follow, and I almost sighed in relief when I heard:  
\- Her Highness Lucette Riella Britton, Crown Princess of Angielle.  
I shuddered.  
In a slow pace, with an unmoving posture, as if made of glass, Little Star was walking towards me.  
I parted with a girl of thirteen, and now a young lady of seventeen stood before me and looked – not at me, Waltz Cresswell, but at her royal fiancé.  
I tried to understand at least approximately what her eyes expressed, but failed.  
Little… Lucette was now seemed to be surrounded by an impenetrable wall.  
\- I greet you, Your Highness, - an even voice rang, when she made a perfect curtsy.  
I bowed:  
\- My sincere greetings to Your Highness.  
A hand was offered to me, which I touched with my lips.  
Then, an invitation to supper followed.  
\---  
As we were leaving the hall, a courtier in a green coat approached me with a polite bow.  
Lady Jurien’s boot met my heel unnoticeably.  
\- Glad to see you in good health, Your Highness, - the man smiled with his pale lips. – I doubt we have met personally, even though this morning I sent you a gift as a token of my deep respect. Sir Mythros, His majesty’s advisor in the inner policy matters, at your service. – He let his eyes down and hurried to bow again.  
I looked at him curiously.  
That was a man still quite young, slim, pale-faced, with smooth dark hair – one would say greenish, like his coat.  
\- Good evening, noble sir, - I found strength to smile. – I thank you for your courtesy.  
\- Do you like Angielle, Your Highness? – the royal advisor slowly straightened up and for a moment looked at me very attentively, if not tenaciously.  
\- Oh, incredibly. – I smiled wider, like the real Prince Klaude would do it. – I have a wonderfully hospitable country.  
Not going to hide it, it was a certain pleasure in the royal advisor’s embarrassment he strongly tried to conceal.  
\- In this case, - he finally continued after a pause, - I wish you more impressions as unforgettable.  
\- Thank you, kind sir, - I said, raising my head proudly, and gestured to the retinue to follow me.  
\---  
I was put at the table next to the princess.  
I desperately wanted to say something to her, but I could not know what the real fiancé will say to her tomorrow, so I was silent.  
To my surprise, she was the first to speak:  
\- I was imagining you differently, Prince Klaude.  
I have to admit, I was caught off guard by these words and flinched.  
\- What were you imagining me like, princess?  
\- You were acting tonight like a future king should, - she said seriously without blinking. – Like a person who knows his status and his duty. Rumours said you were a petty and selfish bacchanalian who never misses a passing female – but they lied as usual. I should have expected that – people always envy royals and badmouth them.  
She said it so casually and plain that I could not help shivering.  
\- Do they… badmouth you, princess? – I asked quietly.  
The girl we once used to play with raised a brow skeptically:  
\- Have you not heard yet from anyone here about an “Ice Princess”?  
I understood that if I tell a clear lie, she will see it.  
\- Why, I heard something like that. – I could not suppress a bitter sigh, neither did I try much. – But I did not pay much attention.  
\- They are afraid of me in this city, Prince Klaude. – Her voice rang on an absolutely even note. – I would like you to know before the engagement.  
I took my spirits together and resisted a cold testing look.  
\- I do not find you frightening, princess.  
\---  
When all participants of the ceremony were parting and leaving, the time was already late.  
So, I congratulated myself in thoughts, the show seems to be played rather not bad, and the actor can allow himself a nap behind the stage.  
But I firmly decided to talk to Prince Klaude about Little Star… I mean Lucette, and to persuade him to change his ways at least for her.  
At some distance from the small groups of other courtiers I noticed Sir Mythros. With a very serious, I’d even say disturbed look he was discussing with a man clad in all black.  
Something in the stranger attracted my eye immediately – firstly, his face was hidden behind a mask, and secondly, in his seemingly soft movements from time to time glimpsed some sharpness, looking completely out of place in a palace.  
\- Who is that? – I asked my companions.  
Sir Garlan followed by gaze and frowned:  
\- I see him for the first time.  
\- Mythros must be preparing a new plan. – Lady jurien suddenly smiled. – You did him fine tonight.  
I nodded slightly absent-mindedly. It was clear that despite the temporary defeat, mister royal advisor was not going to surrender.  
We had relaxed too early, and soon it became seen how much.  
\---  
Having returned to the residence, first of all we insisted so that all the escort save for Garlan and Jurien went to bed, and the three of us descended into the cellar where we have left the prince.  
And that is when Lady Jurien almost dropped her candle.  
Exactly at the spot where the throne heir was supposed to be, as in mockery, was lying the servant, tied up and unconscious.  
Prince Klaude was nowhere to be seen.  
Sir Garlan hastened to untie the ropes and bring the servant to his senses, but all that the man could tell was that someone attacked him from behind.  
Having quickly sent him away, we started search of the place of the incident.  
It was not a long search – soon Garlan picked from the floor a folded sheet of paper, unfolded it and read aloud:  
“One Prince Klaude is already too much for this earth to bear.”  
\- They know, - I said in a dead voice.  
Garlan nodded, somber as a cloud.  
\- They were not wasting their time. I bet it is the work of that fellow in black.  
The three of us held an improvised council. It was past midnight.  
Jurien was the first to speak:  
\- I doubt they will kill Prince Klaude without an emergency. Or they would sent poison instead of sleeping potion. No, they need him alive.  
\- And that means, - Garlan nodded, - while we have not freed him, the prince has no right to be missing officially.  
I nodded silently.  
Our opponents could not reveal me before public – for that, they would have to confess in the kidnapping.  
Now I needed to continue the game for the safety of the real heir.  
I was desperately trying not to think that tomorrow I will again appear before Little Star as an impostor.


	3. Chapter 3

All next day passed in the lodge among Garlan, Jurien and immeasurable amount of papers connected with the Brugantian royal family, court, their life and attitudes. I barely got time to secretly visit the Marchen, to explain to Parfait and Delora the generic outline of what I managed to get myself into, and to ask them not to worry about me.  
\- Not to worry? – Delora crossed her arms on her chest and gave me a killing gaze. – Did I got everything correct: a foreign heir is in the hands of witches who plan a provocation, you three adventurers – eh, improvisators, - started a double affair, all this has to do with the princess’ engagement – and you are offering us to sit here and embroider?  
\- I cannot get you into that, - I replied seriously. – If the conspirators will discover Marchen while following my trace, that is too much a risk. Let them think I really am a solitary adventure seeker. Do not interfere without an extreme necessity, please.  
\- Take care, Waltz, - Parfait simply said.  
\---  
In the evening a note was brought to the lodge, addressed personally to Prince Klaude.  
Being left together with only the two knights, I read aloud:  
“If Mr Cresswell wants to learn about the fate of the kidnapped man, he is to come tonight at fifteen to ten at the coffee place at Chestnut Street. F.A.L.”  
\- What will you say, gentlefolk? – I raised my eyes. – Is this person a friend or an enemy to us?  
\- F.A.L., - Garlan slowly repeated. – Most likely that is Sir Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton. Alcaster’s son. I know him and do not think he would participate in that… maybe he managed to learn something accidentally.  
\- “If Mr Cresswell wants”, - I reread pensively. – They are not wasting time indeed if they already know my name. Well, tonight the Chestnut Street may offer us some clues.  
Jurien frowned:  
\- And what if it is a trap?  
\- We will take precautions.  
\---  
At the designated time the three of us reached Chestnut Street by backyards.  
It was decided that I go under Prince Klaude’s façade – Sir Fritzgerald had never seen my real face and would not be able to recognize me. Also, it would be undesired to uncover myself too early in the case if it is a trap after all. Despite our enemies seemed to have somehow learned my name, the fact none of them knows my face was a small, but still an advantage.  
Garlan and Jurien remained waiting for me in an alleyway at a distance, and I carefully went around the building that was decorated from the street side with a sign gleaming in the light of streetlamps.  
At a side, a small wooden ivy-entwined terrace was attached to the house, and in the light that reached in from the street I saw a silhouette of a man.  
I was already waited for.  
I approached.  
Having noticed me, the young man hastily gave me a gesture to follow him, and we both entered the coffee place through a side door.  
Inside, a lamp was lit, and I tried to have a better view of my companion.  
That was a blonde youth of about twenty years old, naturally brown-faced, but now his face was pale from anxiety. The family resemblance with Sir Alcaster was easy to guess – yesterday, I remembered well the features of the traitor knight at the appointment.  
Having closed carefully the door behind me, Sir Fritzgerald turned to face me with an alert and serious look.  
\- Mr Cresswell, we don’t have much time. Father wanted to lure you into a trap, but it happened so… that I was able to intercept his note. They will be here at ten o’clock. – The youth drew a breath. – You should know, Prince Klaude is kept in the suburban Leverton Manor, that is our familial property. It is very hard to get in there, but in the case… I am with you if your goal is to free him.  
I looked attentively at the young man.  
\- Sir Fritzgerald, are you privy to the plans of your father?  
\- I am a loyal servant of the legitimate king. – The knight bit his pale lip. – I… learned everything only by chance. I understand you have no reasons to believe me… but I really want to stop this. maybe… if the Prince Klaude scheme fails, father will refuse his insane plans.  
That was a convincing motif, and I nodded.  
\- Sir, how do you intend to contact me in the necessary case?  
\- If I come and say I need to see Prince Klaude, it will not look suspicious. Everyone would think I have a message from Her Highness.  
\- From Princess Lucette? – I specified.  
The young man nodded.  
\- Were not you told that I am her personal knight?  
I shook my head.  
\- And about the Princess, - the young man bit his lip again, - Mr Cresswell, while you are the prince, I hope you are a noble person… I mean… you understand what I mean.  
I swallowed and nodded. The face of my poor Little Star stood before my eyes treacherously clear.  
\- I give you my word.  
Sir Fritzgerald’s tense shoulders slightly relaxed.  
\- I hope I am doing the right thing trusting you.  
\- Me too, - I said seriously.  
Silence fell.  
Finally the knight wanted to say something again, but suddenly shuddered before saying a word.  
A noise of footsteps sounded from the entrance side.  
The youth rushed to the shutter-covered window and pressed his face to a crack between the boards.  
\- Father’s people. Three of them, - he whispered barely hearable, turning around to me.  
Someone pushed the door, but it was locked.  
\- Waltz Cresswell, we know you are here, - a voice growled from the outside.  
I drew my breath.  
\- What do you need? – I responded, trying to keep calm and estimate the situation reasonably.  
\- Sir Alcaster offers you fifty thousands gold coins, - the voice replied. – You are to quit the game and leave the capital.  
I attempted to buy some time.  
\- I need to think over your offer, - I shouted through the door and looked around.  
Sir Fritzgerald next to me was pale as a sheet and held his hand on the sword hilt.  
\- Sir, leave by the other exit while I keep them occupied, - I said almost soundlessly, moving my lips visible enough so that he could decipher my words.  
The knight shook his head.  
\- You are unarmed, - he replied in the same fashion.  
\- I will manage. – I frowned. – We should not be seen together.  
I quickly glanced over the room.  
A little table at a wall caught my eye.  
I did not want to use my powers in an obvious way too early, so as not to let the enemy learn for sure I was a witch – the double trick could easily be explained as a lucky chance providing an actor resembling Prince Klaude and well-disguised. Battle magic would be an entirely different thing. But now I came up with a way out.  
I approached the table, whispered a spell which temporarily makes weight of things less, and raised the furniture piece in my arms.  
Sir Fritzgerald threw a glance at me.  
I nodded:  
\- Leave.  
The young man clearly saw that I can defend myself and stepped into the shade in the direction of the second door.  
I approached the exit where they were waiting for me at the porch and asked loudly:  
\- Should I open the door to you, sirs? Consider I decided.  
Some of the waiting men shifted from one foot to the other.  
Holding the table in front of myself, I pushed aside the lock with the free hand and sharply opened the door.  
Unsheathed swords clanked, met with the polished wood of my improvised shield. The dashing warriors clearly did not expect such a welcome, so a ball of three knights and one table – much less light in reality – rolled down the porch, and I set off like a hare.  
Catching up with a person in the maze of Angiellian nooks and crannies is a hard task on its own, and I knew those like the back of my hand.  
\---  
Thank Heaven, the adventures of the last night did not have negative consequences.  
First of all after returning home I told everything to Garlan and Jurien and asked what they knew of Leverton Manor. It turned out that both the father and the son lived most of the time at the capital because of their work in the palace, but the familial property was located at a distance from the city among woods that were excellent hunting grounds. Right yesterday, as we learned, Sir Alcaster parted from the capital, and now we knew why.  
But we still could not take any measures.  
Today my presence was requested again for the dinner with the royal family.  
When Princess Lucette accompanied by Sir Fritzgerald entered the dining hall, I firstly threw a quick glance at the young man. Seeing him safe and sound after the yesterday evening was a relief.   
But then, the princess took her place next to me.  
My heart skipped a beat again, and I hurried to support a societal conversation started by someone.  
In the middle of the talk I caught the princess’ attentive stare and understood: she sees. She sees that this empty chatter is no pleasure for me.  
When the dinner was over, she rose from her place and offered me a hand:  
\- I would like to have a walk in the gardens with you, Prince Klaude.  
\---  
We remained face to face with her.  
I attempted to think what I should say as a prince and a fiancé, at the same time not abusing my position.  
Lucette spoke first.  
\- Prince Klaude, when the engagement is set to happen?  
I frowned.  
Only Heaven knows how much time we will need to rescue the real Prince Klaude.  
\- Perhaps in a month, - I said.  
Lucette gave me a surprised look.  
\- You intend to stay in Angielle for so long?  
I got embarrassed, unable to bear her stare.  
Like an ice wall rose between us.  
\- Prince, you could say that more direct. I am not asking for you to pretend you love me.  
Little Star… Little Star did not believe at all anyone could love her.  
Gathering my thoughts together was no much easier than fighting the late queen’s best servants during the war.  
I raised my eyes. I took her hand.  
\- Princess, I am asking you to believe me, what is happening has nothing to do with my feelings. Something important happened, and we have to wait. I cannot tell you yet what it is, and cannot promise anything regarding the way it ends. I hope one day you will learn everything. – I swallowed and drew my breath. – What comes to my attitude towards you… I sincerely believe in you. I am sure that one day you will become for the country, for us all a shining star.  
She was staring at me unblinking and was silent for a long time.  
Finally she spoke:  
\- People whom I did no wrong to are afraid of me.  
\- They are mistaken and one day will see it, - I said firmly.  
The princess blinked.  
\- Fritz says the same thing. – She fell silent for a moment, adjusting her hair. – Prince Klaude, among the people I know you are the second to believe in this.  
Her eyes turned warmer. For several moments, next to me stood that girl from long ago.  
\- I wish good evening to you, Prince Klaude.  
She curtsied, I bowed my head as a goodbye and could not come back to my senses for a long time.  
By the chance that put me into the guise of her fiancé and brought our paths together again, I became one of the two people whom she could rely on.  
Even if she does not know my name is Waltz Cresswell instead of Klaude Almonte, today it was me whom she believed.  
And I just have no right to fail her.  
\---  
I spent the whole evening at the papers.  
The hour was late, and I was thinking about going to bed already, when a servant came in and told that some Mr Varg wants to see me – I mean, Prince Klaude.  
I raised my eyes questioningly at Jurien who was sitting nearby.  
The lady knight shrugged her shoulders:  
\- I hear that name for the first time.  
\- Let him in, - I ordered.  
The servent left with a bow, and a minute later in a fast, purposedly careless pace, entered the very stranger with whom Sir Mythros was talking on the evening of the unfortunate appointment.  
Now this man was dressed in all black just like the last time, and was hiding his face under a mask. Only this time it was visible that he was very young.  
The visitor bowed gracefully and theatrically, waited for the servant to leave, moved the gaze of his squinted eyes over Garlan and Jurien, and finally stared at me in a testing manner.  
\- Pleased to meet you, mister play actor, - he pronounced in a singsong voice. – I have a business for you from people whom you know.  
I noticed how tense my comrades became, but myself I leaned on the back of the sofa and assumed an expression as untroubled as my collocutor.  
\- I am listening carefully. What does Sir Mythros want to tell me? Sir Alcaster yesterday offered fifty thousand for leaving the capital, have the prices grown?  
Varg lazily threw his cane from one hand into another.  
\- I would prefer to talk in private.  
I looked over at Garlan and Jurien. Both had it written on their faces: they did not like that at all.  
\- Gentlefolk, come over there in the farther corner, I implore you.  
The knights obeyed reluctantly.  
\- Take a seat, - I offered to the visitor.  
Varg did not wish to take a seat. He approached me in several soundless steps, leaned onto my table and looked at me again with gleaming eyes.  
\- You are right, play actor. Mythros doubles the price. Hundred thousand gold. But you will not take it, am I right?  
I remained silent, keeping an impassionate face and listening attentively. The eccentric guest clearly came not only for this.  
Varg leaned forward. His eyes gleamed even stronger.  
\- Listen, play actor, you are one of the few who deserves some cookies in this game. I have a more interesting idea for you.  
\- Yes? – I expressed interest.  
My guest bared all thirty-two teeth:  
\- Do you want me to appoint you a date of attack for the prisoner of Leverton Manor? I will deal with Mythros, and Klaude simply will be never seen again. Let Garlan and Jurien try to squeak anything. And voila, you are the crown prince of Brugantia and everythin that follows! What do you think?  
I have to say, the guest’s audacity knew no limits.  
I threw a brief glance at him:  
\- Don’t you think it is not very nice of you to Sir Mythros?  
The guest’s eyes flashed with anger:  
\- He went too far. Decided to bite more than he can chew. If it was up to me, I would tear that witch to pieces long ago.  
\- Witch? – I repeated as casually as I could.  
Varg smirked:  
\- I see your information system works worse than ours. Yes, he is a witch. As a matter of fact, judging by how he almost fell from his chair when I told him your name, Waltz Cresswell, you are familiar with each other. Have you ever heard of a witch called Myth, eh, play actor?  
And that was when my mask of indifference could not hold. No, I did not fall from the sofa, but I did jump noticeably.  
Myth. Myth in the royal palace. Leading all this devilry.  
He always was skilled in glamor and mind magic in general, so no wonder I could not recognize him.  
Varg was clearly amused with my reaction:  
\- I see you had. So, what about my offer?  
I did not descend to answering him. Instead, I rose from my place and raised my voice:  
\- Gentlefolk, you know what this man is offering to me? To betray the prince and you!  
Garlan jumped up like a spring, Jurien clenched her rapier, and in a moment a precisely thrown dagger flew past me and hit the wall – thrown enough precisely to miss on purpose.  
I looked around. My guest was grinning from ear to ear:  
\- A dangerous game you are playing, play actor.  
Before any of us could move, he nimbly hopped over the windowsill and disappeared in the forest.  
I drew my breath:  
\- What will you say, gentlefolk?  
Garlan frowned:  
\- I will say this guy seriously lost any idea of what he is doing a long time ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it is done! Sorry for the delay, but it is now finally complete.

Several days passed eventless.  
I knew from Garlan and Jurien that during this time Sir Alcaster more than once parted away somewhere for some business no one in the order knew anything about, - that is, no one except of us and his possible allies. Sir Mythros – or better to say Myth – was rarely seen too. Now when I knew who he was, the glamor did not work anymore, and looking at the royal advisor I was recognizing the face of my former fellow by apprenticeship and later sworn enemy by the will of fate. I noticed the disgust that sparkled in his eyes for a brief moment when he had to address to me with respect, as to the prince, - he did know who I was but was forced to control his hostility.  
The three of us tried to learn who Mr Varg was, but in no documents connected to the Angiellian court or the Order of Caldira a person with this name could be found. Also, considering the fact this man was hiding his face, it would be natural enough for him to hide his true name as well, so we abandoned the useless search.  
I saw the princess at every dinner, and more than once we stayed to talk face to face. She had treated my words seriously and did not ask questions on the matter I had to be silent about, - instead, she asked many things of Brugantia, and I understood she wanted to know if there is life outside her ice cage. I was telling her all I knew, from clothes and traditions to folk celebrations, from landscapes to songs, compared them with the Angiellian ones time to time, - and saw interest in the eyes of my listener who did not know her nation at all from this angle. I did not need a bigger praise.  
But then the day came where Sir Fritzgerald appeared on the doorstep of my temporary home.  
Being left together with the three of us out of access of strangers’ ears, the blonde knight told us he learned all about the situation the prisoner of the old manor was in, and that the following night Sir Alcaster would be at the capital.  
That was a chance not to miss.  
\- That is not an ordinary mansion but a real castle, even with a moat, - the youth was saying, - Prince Klaude is kept tied and constantly guarded by two men. If someone tries to take the manor by force, they will have enough time to kill him and threw his body into the moat, where no one will find it. That is why one of you should swim the moat, get inside secretly, free the prince and lower the drawbridge for the aid led by the rest. I will do anything in my power to help that person.  
The young knight unfolded a sheet of paper before us:  
\- Here is the plan of the building. My room at the ground floor is this, where I will be waiting for you.  
\- Is Sir Mythros going to be in the manor at night? – I asked.  
\- Yes. But he is not a military man, and in the extreme case it will not be difficult to…  
\- Sir Fritzgerald, - I frowned, - Sir Mythros is one of the most powerful witches in Angielle.  
Terror was written on the young man’s face.  
\- What?..  
\- That is why I should be the one to go. – I looked over my comrades in a gaze not allowing contradictions. – You would not be able to resist him. Besides, you are knights of Caldira and you will sooner be believed when you come asking for aid.  
Garlan and Jurien exchanged glances and nodded.  
\---  
After the dinner I told the princess that I am parting at the evening.  
The princess listened to me and suddenly said:  
\- I want to go with you.  
To say I was surprised is to say nothing at all. Almost four years Crown Princess Lucette Riella Britton did not leave the palace walls.  
Any other day I would be happy with it to the core of my soul, but it happened today, when ahead of me lied the event on which my life and Prince Klaude’s life depended.  
\- You should not, princess, - I said tonelessly.  
Her brows furrowed.  
\- I have no desire to exchange your company for the company of our court.  
I shook my head:  
\- You will have to believe me once more. You cannot go.  
Her brows furrowed even further:  
\- Is it connected with the thing you were talking about before?  
\- Yes, and it is dangerous.  
The princess was silent for a time. Finally she said:  
\- I would ask you not to go if I did not know that you are not one of those who endanger their lives without a good reason. If your duty orders you to go, then go. I can only wish you good luck.  
I bowed my head:  
\- I would need it. Thank you, princess.  
Having fallen silent, I fell in thought. If I do not come back, - and such a turn is possible considering I am going to deal with Myth, - I needed to say her some things for the last time.  
\- Princess, if anything happens to me – remember what I told you. Give no way to solitude and despair. If someone will be increasing your pain to convince you to cooperate – run from that person. Do not get your hands down, you are the future queen, and I still believe you are the hope of Angielle. Sir Fritzgerald will always be by your side, and if things will feel too bad… - I handed her a little piece of paper where I wrote the address of the Marchen. – These people devote themselves to helping those in trouble, and they will not turn away from you, I can promise you that.  
The princess was watching me in silent shock.  
I took full lungs of air and dared:  
\- Whatever happens, hold on, Little Star.  
\---  
The night was filled with singing of cycads, occasionally intertwined with a splash of water in the moat that surrounded the Leverton Manor.  
Garlan and I carefully came down the slope overgrown with ferns to the very edge of water. Jurien went for the people with whom they were supposed to be waiting hidden for the bridge to be lowered.  
Sir Alcaster really did use a true fortress for his dirty deeds.  
I looked around the unfriendly walls. A dim light flickered and went away in one of the windows.  
We moved along the moat and soon were standing facing the wing of the building that we needed. The gates and the bridge were not visible from here, therefore the guards at the gate could not see us as well.  
Garlan put his hand on my shoulder.  
\- Good luck, - he whispered.  
I thanked him with a nod and, trying not to cause any splashing sound, climbed into the moat.  
To speak truth, my swimming is not bad, but I never had before got into water at night and in full clothes.  
Anyway, some time after I found myself under the wall, carefully moved along the grey stones to the appointed window and, catching the shutter with one hand, slightly lifted myself from the water and quietly knocked.  
The shutters opened, and Sir Fritzgerald soundlessly gave me his hand and helped to move into the room.  
In the moonlight, the young knight with his silver head looked like a ghost.  
\- I prepared dry clothes, - he said quietly. – And tea.  
I thanked him. Indeed, a sneeze at a wrong moment tonight could cost me much.  
Having changed my clothes and warmed up, I asked the knight to lend me a rapier.  
\- Are you not a witch? – the latter asked in surprise.  
\- For the prince, - I explained. – Judging by what I was told, he is a great warrior, and given a weapon he will have much more chances.  
Fritzgerald nodded pensively, went away and soon returned with a sword and a scabbard in hands.  
\- I may need my sword tonight, - he said. – That is an extra one.  
I tied the scabbard to my hips.  
We decided that I neutralize the guard watching the prisoner, then we meet, and Fritzgerald goes to get the bridge down while I go to fight Myth.  
Already on my way, I noticed my companion was looking tired, maybe even a bit sickly.  
\- Are you feeling well, Sir Fritzgerald?  
\- That’s nothing, - the youth was embarrassed. – Just dizzy. I must have got a sunstroke today.  
\---  
Trying to step as quiet as possible, I was moving by faintly lit halls when my ear caught a sound of footsteps.  
I hastily turned into a side passage and pressed myself to a wall behind a heavy door.  
Two people passed through the hall, conversing in non-loud voices. One of them was Myth, the other, to my surprise, Varg.  
This morning we thoroughly questioned Fritzgerald about all people who work or visit the manor, and no one of them resembled my nighttime visitor. Yet now he walked past me in just some foot of a distance.  
I tried to listen to the conversation.  
\- …This man annoys me, - Myth was saying. – So can we be sure he does not come until morning?  
Varg bowed his head:  
\- Yes, sir.  
\- In this case we have enough time. I have tasks for you that Sir Alcaster should not learn about under any circumstances.  
Varg bowed again.  
They were already too far to hear what Myth said next.  
I was waiting for these two to disappear from sight, following them with a pensive gaze.  
So, Myth was playing his own game in secret from Alcaster, and I have to say I was not surprised with it.  
But now I had come not for this, and the nuances of relationship between our opponents could wait.  
\---  
On tiptoes, I approached the door of my quest.  
It was not closed tightly, and nearing my face to the gap, I saw firstly the back of a head of a guard, and then distinguished in the depth of the room a silhouette of a man tied to a chair. A man with long red hair.  
Carefully I raised my hand and crafted a sleeping spell. The guard staggered and collapsed onto the floor, I opened the door… and barely avoided a hit of his comrade.  
The soldier bared his sword. I stepped back into the farther end of the room, having no time to get him to sleep too.  
A weightless barrier fell to pieces from a sword strike.  
I stepped aside, attempting to win some time, the guard moved too – and suddenly Prince Klaude twisted in his ropes and overturned his chair at the soldier’s feet.  
The latter hit the floor like a sack, and this pause was more than enough.  
The spell surrounded the guard’s shoulders like a blue mist, and trying to get up, he fell down again and fell into an enchanted sleep.  
I drew a breath.  
Prince Klaude was pale and exhausted with the days he spent locked, but having caught my eye he attempted to smile.  
I leaned down to him, cut the ropes, and helped him to stand up.  
\- Thank you for paying a visit, magician, - the crown prince shook his red head. – Forgive me for not offering a treat this time.  
It was amazing how quickly this man recovered his self-control, or at least a façade of one.  
Together, we dragged the sleeping guards into the hall. Then I explained briefly to Prince Klaude that aid is going to be here soon, gave him the sword and asked persistently to lock the door from the inside.  
\- Do you think me a damsel? – the Brugantian grumbled. I shook my head:  
\- I am sorry, Your Highness, but I have my own battle before me.  
\---  
Again I was quickly walking a corridor.  
Firstly I needed to find Sir Fritzgerald, to send him to the bridge… and then, to face Myth.  
I turned around a corner and unexpectedly froze.  
Opposite me, narrowing his carnivorous yellow eyes, stood Varg, pointing his cane at me like a weapon.  
\- Nice night it is, play actor.  
I counted to five in my mind and looked at him calmly.  
The young man in black did not move:  
\- If I was you, play actor, I would not try using magic.  
I moved my gaze to the black cane in his hand. No magical power was radiating from Varg himself, but from this accessory, it was.  
\- You have a good toy, - I said casually. – Myth’s gift?  
Varg patted the handle of the cane lovingly:  
\- His indeed. It turned out interesting that with this very thing I just knocked him against a wall. Sorry if I disturbed your plans in this regard, - but my hands itched to do so for too long a time.  
I tilted my head in a testing fashion and folded my arms on my chest:  
\- What do you want from me then?  
My companion bared his teeth:  
\- To have fun.  
\- This way, maybe you should act the knightly way and offer me a possibility to defend myself?  
Varg’s grin became even wider.  
\- I am afraid I am not exactly a knight.  
Purposedly carelessly, I glanced aside.  
A little table with several decorative trinkets standing near the wall reminded me of the coffee place at Chestnut Street  
I leaned forward, as if to pick something up, and in a brisk movement overthrew the table between us.  
Varg jumped aside, letting his cane down but not dropping it.  
I prepared my hand with an immobilizing spell, my opponent threw his weapon up again, and we stood still because no one of us was attacking the first.  
Varg’s lips parted again, and I understood he was laughing.  
\- Do you specialize in furniture fights, play actor? Teach me, I want it too.  
\- We actors are like this, - I replied impassively. – We are used to improvising.  
He clearly liked my response.  
I slowly moved along the wall, not letting my opponent out of sight.  
He did the same, not taking his eyes off me and not lowering his weapon.  
In his steps, movements, gaze an open fascination of hunting was read, an excitement of a beast following the steps of its prey.  
Well, if he desires to follow me…  
I had remembered well the plan of the manor and so moved on, taking my opponent to the direction of the drawbridge.  
When we finally found ourselves in the room where the mechanism was located, my opponent let out a whistle.  
\- You want to get the bridge down? Was not your knight comrade supposed to do it? Although, it is difficult to blame him for not doing it, - he could not fight me.  
I leaned onto the wall with my free arm:  
\- I believe you just forgot to forewarn Sir Fritzgerald that you are going to attack?  
Varg narrowed his eyes:  
\- Why are you so calm, play actor? How do you know, maybe your Fritzgerald is already feeding the fish in the moat?  
\- I know well whom he is feeding, - I responded even calmer. – I do understand some things about curses after all, Sir Sunstroke.  
For several seconds, Varg stood frozen, staring at me in shock.  
Then he tilted his head backwards and laughed out loud:  
\- You do have a head on your shoulders, play actor!  
I made a step aside.  
My opponent momentarily tensed up again.  
The mechanism lowering the drawbridge was now between us.  
I raised my hand, going to attack.  
Varg reacted in a moment.  
The black cane made a sharp move, something gleamed in the air, I dodged… and the tightly stretched rope fell down, cut like with a knife.  
From the outside, came the creak of the bridge lowering, and a minute later, sound of running, voices and clanking steel.  
Varg turned over to me, grinning:  
\- It is going to be fun here now. But I guess I had enough for today. See you, play actor!  
He hopped onto the windowsill like a squirrel, jumped down into the moat, glanced over his shoulder – the yellow eyes and the white teeth gleamed – and in several strong rows vanished in the night.  
Several minutes later, the gate guards, caught unaware, were dealt with, and next to me I found Garlan, Jurien and several unfamiliar knights, out of breath.  
\- How is the prince? – Garlan let out from the doorstep.  
\- Alive, - I responded with a heavy breath, and my legs bent with exhaustion.  
\---  
I learned later what happened later in the night.  
Alcaster’s people could not resist my courageous friends, and those who did not fall in battle or escape were arrested. It was said that their spirit fell the most when they saw Prince Klaude after a week of imprisonment and half-starvation fighting two opponents at once. As rumours go, someone said then: “This redhead is a true beast”.  
Next day, the Brugantian prince desired to see me and asked Garlan and Jurien to leave us alone. Without witnesses, the mask of confidence fell from the dashing handsome man like a shell, and he was standing in front of me for a long time, moodily casting his eyes down, before he said:  
\- You know, magician, I am ashamed.  
\- For what? – I asked confusedly.  
\- I am an heir of the throne of a great land. I am the adored by everyone Klaude Almonte, the idol of many women, the prodigy of the sword, to sum it up, a prince charming. And what I turned out to actually be? – he smiled unmerrily. – You, a street performer, not only saved my life and my kingdom from an outer scandal, which would be the result of my carelessness, - you surpassed me in every relation. Garlan and Jurien told me how you were sitting here over my papers… I would long ago have run away to have a drink with some girl.  
I gave him an encouraging smile.  
\- Never too late to realize your mistakes and fix them, Your Highness.  
\- You know, do not call me highness outside of the official circle. – A smile glistened in the prince’s green eyes. – Call me Karma – that is how all close friends call me.  
\- Then you stop calling me magician too. My name is Waltz.  
\- Does “little Waltz” work?  
I sighed:  
\- Karma, I am older than you and a head taller.  
Merry sparks danced in the prince’s eyes:  
\- That is exactly the reason.  
\---  
Same day, I was told that Crown Princess Lucette wants to see me.  
My heart was standing somewhere in my throat when a servant leaded me to Little Star’s chambers.  
She was sitting before a mirror, staring into the cold glass with an absent gaze, and seemed more diminutive and fragile than ever.  
\- Waltz Cresswell, - she spoke quietly when the servant closed the door behind me.  
I approached.  
She slowly got up and turned around to me.  
\- Waltz Cresswell, I am grateful to you, - she said. – You prevented a high treason from happening.  
I bowed. I had no strength to talk.  
She made a step close and took my hand.  
\- Thank you, Waltz, - she said even quieter. – You helped me a lot. Thank you.  
Her thin pale fingers grasped my palm.  
\- For Angielle, I will be the… Little Star.  
Still unable to speak, I was kissing her hand.  
The princess gave me her piercing look:  
\- Do you want a place at the court?  
I shook my head. I could take a reward after the war, but did not do that.  
The princess nodded:  
\- For some reason I thought so.  
The decisiveness from yesterday suddenly lit in her eyes:  
\- That address, is it your home? The people you were talking about are your friends?  
I nodded.  
She did not blink:  
\- If I need help, I will come.  
\---  
Leaving the princess’ chambers, I encountered Sir Fritzgerald. He definitely was feeling much better.  
\- Thank you, - the young knight said seriously. – You kept her safe.  
I smiled:  
\- You were of a great help to me.  
The youth blushed up to his ears:  
\- But I did not even do much…  
I shook his hand firmly:  
\- You did more than you think, sir.  
\---  
In the evening, I received a note, containing only one line in a familiar handwriting:  
“Want a race across the moat tomorrow, play actor?”


End file.
